The Sisters VS The Mouse
by Attack on Apples
Summary: What happens when Weiss and Blake leaves Ruby and Yang home alone for two hours?


A/N: second story sweet thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first story and for the tips they helped a lot so now lets get this apple on the hour shall we.

Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY

* * *

"i still think we should not have left them alone" Weiss said to blake trying to get her point across while balancing bags in one hand while she search for her keys with the other.

"oh come Weiss they're not THAT bad when left alone"blake said laughing both at how Weiss don't aprove of the sisters alone and how ridiculous Weiss looks fumbling around for the keys.

"exactly there not that bad when there is only ONE left alone and one of us watching them but now their BOTH alone and where not there to stop them from doing anything stupid and dangerous" Weiss said dreading what could of happened while they were gone.

"Come on Weiss have faith in our partners" Blake said trying to calm down the girl

"I guess you right, how much trouble can those two be right?" Weiss said trying to see blakes reasoning on this matter. But as Blake was about to answer Weiss question, She was shocked into place at what she saw in front of her.

There stood Ruby and Yang in a completely trashed and destroyed kitchen, with their weapons deployed and ready to strike. The kitchen walls had holes and slash marks going through it. counter tops broken, incinerated, and crumbled. Bullet shells shattered across the floor. Not one appliance was left untouch during the massacre. Blake takes back what ever she said about the sisters behaving while left alone. then blake notice that the sisters were staring at a half demolished counter top.

There stood a mouse the size of a salt shaker, standing on its hind legs with it's paw on it's chest, with it's beady little black eyes staring down the sisters and nose twitching ever so slightly.

"What in dust name are you two DOING?! look at the god damn mess you guys made, you guys are going to cle-" Weiss was yelling in rage, but was stop when Yang made a "shhh" sound, with her pointer finger pressed against her lips indicating to be quiet.

"Don't you "shhh" me you brut-" once again Weiss was cut off of her rant, but this time by her girlfriend Ruby. "Where hunting Rabbits" said Ruby in an Elmer Fudd voice trying to save her and her sister skin from Weiss by being funny.

Yang roared with laughter hearing Ruby's Elmer Fudd voice even Blake could not hold back a giggle. "Good one sis but in this case where hunting a mouse" Yang said with a smile but turned all serious remembering the little introdutor. When Weiss heard the word 'mouse' come out of yangs mouth she understood the situation but that just angered her more.

"You destroyed our kitchen over a damn MOUSE" Weiss said in disbelief getting frustrated with the situation.

" In our defence we destroyed our kitchen over a VERY CRAFTY mouse" Yang said sensibly not taking her eyes off of the mouse.

"_oh no she is getting the twitch in her eye_" blake thought as the white-haired girl was seconds away of throttling her girlfriend.

"I don't care if it's craftly or has fucking super powers, I want to know why in hell did you have to Ruin the damn kitchen" Weiss said irritated and knowing that a headache was coming on.

"Weiss language, there little kids in the room" Yang said covering Rubys ears. "Yang for the love of god she's seventeen i think she heard people cuss before" Blake said shaking her head.

"she still innocent blake" Yang retorted back uncovering Ruby's Ears. "guys the kitchen" Weiss said getting the back on the problem at hand.

"Well it all started when you guys left" Ruby said starting this magnificent tale off.

2 hours ago

"Alright we are leaving you two for 2 hours so in that time span don't break anything or burn the house down" Weiss said worrying what these two are going to do while her and blake are gone.

"Don't worry Weiss they are big girls now right Yang Ruby?" blake said in amusement from watching Weiss worrying so much.

"Yeah have faith in your leader and teammate Weiss" Ruby said agreeing with blake while giving the white-haired girl a caring hug.

"Alright we will see you soon" Weiss said returning the hug

"Don't worry princess we will behave, see ya soon my kitty cat". Yang shouted with a amusing smirk on her face knowing how much blake and Weiss hate those nicknames. Once the door closed Yang went to the kitchen

"Yo Rubes want some ramen while i am making some" Yang shouted to her sis. "Umm… yeah, sure" Ruby said from the living room.

While Yang was going to grab the packs for ramen in the cabinet instead she grabbed something fuzzy and warm. As Yang looked to see what she grab upon looking Yang saw a mouse in black fur in her hand.

"Oh Shi- Swiss cheese on a ham sandwich" Yang yelled dropping the mouse on the counter,

"Yang you okay" Ruby said barging into the kitchen when hearing Yang yell.

"Ruby we have a little visitor that needs help checking out" Yang replied activating her Ember Celica. As Ruby looked at what her sister was staring at smirk with amusement.

"Ahh then lets help our little visitor check out" Ruby said activating Crescent Rose in sythe form.

"Alright i take left you take right we will block off it's exits" Ruby ordered moving to the left and bringing Crescent Rose over her head, while Yang moved to the right loading her Ember Celica.

"Ready" "Set" "GO" they both yelled shooting and slicing at the mouse, when they stopped they notice that the mouse was gone. "Where it go?" Ruby questioned looking for the mouse.

"Ruby. don't. move." Yang said noticing that the mouse was on top of her head "how the hell it get up there" Yang thought. "Don't move i will throw something at it just give me a moment" Yang said to Ruby , Yang saw an apple in the fruit bowl "thats gotta work". Yang said picking up the apple and aiming it at the mouse on top of her sisters head "Alright don't move at all i won't hit you" Yang said getting ready to throw. But as Yang throw the apple it missed the mouse and hit Ruby right in the middle of her face.

"Ow sorry sis i swear i did not mean to hit you" Yang said cringing as the apple turn into apple sauce when it smashed into Ruby's face

"Ow, damn Yang if being a huntressed does not work out for you don't try out for baseball" Ruby said in between her hands.

"Shut up…. AH GET THE MOUSE RUBY IT'S GETTING AWAY" Yang shouted forgetting about Ruby for a second. "Freak'in mouse, Won't get away this time" Yang said reloading her weapon

"Just don't shoot me with your bad aiming" Ruby said getting into a fighting stance.

Present

"And thats how the kitchen got destroyed and us not catching the mouse yet" Ruby said finishing her tale not once dropping her stare from the mouse.

"I told you Blake, they can't be left alone with each other." Weiss said in frustration.

"Your right I take back what I said, now about the mouse what we do about it." Blake ask just wanting this to be over so she can go lie down with a good book.

"I am going to go call an exterminator" Weiss sighted getting her phone out. Both Ruby and Yang bursted into laughter.

"Oh Weiss, Oh poor Weiss, we ARE exterminators, what do you think we do for a living? sit on the couch being couch potatoes." Yang question Sarcastically.

"Just last week you and Ruby were having a contest about who can veggie out on the couch longer" Blake stated matter of factly with a smirk tugging on her lips from Yangs reaction.

"NOT HELPING BLAKE" Yang shouted

"As i was saying exterminating monsters twice our size is are jobs i think we could take on a little harmless mouse" yang said "yeah what yang said" Ruby put in.

"Said's the one's who trashed the kitchen trying to catch a mouse, that is still alive and having a staring contest with you guys" Blake puts in once again

"SHUT UP KITTY CAT" Yang fumed

"Weiss Don't call the exterminator, will get the mouse Yang and Ruby style" Ruby said sporting a identically mischievous smile as Yang "Yeah the sisters style" Yang agreed.

"This can't be good" Blake and Weiss said together looking at their lovers

"UNLEASH THE SECRET WEAPON" Yang yelled to Ruby who nodded and took out a alarm clock-makeshift- bomb from her pocket.

"Ruby dear why do you have a bomb you know what scratch that WHEN did you make that bomb? Weiss asked facepalming the only answer she got was a strug and a goofy grin.

"Alrighty gang we have Fifthteen minutes to get out of this here very house" Ruby said casually setting up the clock on the floor.

"We might die here blake so i just wanted to say that i will always love you to the very end this is it, I did not want to go out like this I always thought that I was going to grow old with you to be able to start a family with you but that american dream dies here but my love for you will live on because its a passionate fire that will never die out" Yang dramatically says throwing her arms around Blake and bring her into a hug.

"Or we could just run out of the house before it blows up" Blake says rolling her eyes at Yang being overly dramatic. "Fine ruining all of the fun" Yang punted letting go of Blake.

"Well it was a nicely fought battle Mr. Mouse but you have not won the war YOUR TIME ENDS HERE" Yang laughed like a mad man then grabbed Blake's hand and ran out of the building. Followed by Ruby with Weiss Slugged over her shoulder

When they were all safely on the front lawn they heard a big explosion go off and yup the house was on fire and yup now Weiss was ready to kill someone, that someone being a girl in red and a girl with blonde hair.

Ruby and Yang both high fived each other, both wearing a victory smile, but that victory was shortly lived when they saw Weiss walking up to them with her rapier drawn, they both felt a shiver run up there backs. " You- you morons are **dead**" Weiss said in a quiet but deadly voice.

"W-Weiss look on the bright side the mouse is gone" Ruby said putting up her hands to defend herself, laughing nervously.

" Yeah Weiss literally Look the bright side is the part where the house it on fire, do you see a mouse because i sure as hell don't" Yang said mimicking Ruby actions.

"thats not good i can see the vein popping out of weiss's forehead she is beyond pissed" blake thought.

"Come on Weiss it was an accident we did not mean to destroy the kitchen we just wanted to get the mouse out." Ruby said trying to say anything that will save her from Weiss.

" Blake help i don't want to die young" Yang cried out as Weiss got ready to hurt them.

"Not my fault Yang you're the one at fault here" Blake said just watching the event unfold.

Blake sighed when she saw Weiss iced Ruby and Yang to a tree and started lecturing them. "_Those two are never going to change"_ Blake thought but smiled "_and i would not have it any other way_" Blake laughed. "_yup this is our life now and it could not be any better than it was now"._

* * *

A/N: well my second story guys please review tell me what you think of it. Apple hour is up see ya.


End file.
